The following United States patents are directed to book holders of various types: U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,066, issued May 26, 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,573, issued Sep. 16, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,581, issued Nov. 9, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,312, issued Oct. 17, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,021, issued May 12, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,255, issued Oct. 14, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,354, issued Mar. 4, 1980.
As can be seen with reference to the above-identified patents, it is generally known to employ a book holder for facilitating reading of a book by an individual on a bed. However, the above-identified patents do not disclose or suggest the combination of structural elements employed in the apparatus disclosed and claimed herein.